


if you're feelin' thirsty, come take a sip.

by MetaAllu



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: Everyone in the cul-de-sac has stolen at least one look at Craig Cahn.  Mat has stolen… maybe a dozen, and no one can blame him.  He just hadn’t thought that maybe Craig was looking back.  It’s pretty hard to deny now.





	if you're feelin' thirsty, come take a sip.

**Author's Note:**

> i lost?? control of this??? whatever any excuse to write these two fucking is a good one.
> 
> crossposted from tumblr.

Everyone in the cul-de-sac has stolen at least one look at Craig Cahn.Mat has stolen… maybe a dozen, and no one can blame him.He just hadn’t thought that maybe Craig was looking back.It’s pretty hard to deny now.

He noticed it first a month ago.He’d been wiping down the long table in the Spoon when he’d felt eyes on his back.It was slow, still early, so there weren’t a lot of people around, and it hadn’t taken him long to figure out it was Craig, sitting at one of the tables, drinking green tea and… definitely looking at his ass.

Like absolutely probably definitely checking out his butt.

His heart had started to pound in his chest.His face had felt obscenely hot, and he had forced himself to look away, not give away that he’d noticed.For the next week, the same thing happened every morning.It had gotten ridiculous.

He’d also started wearing his tightest jeans to work.He owned the place.Who was gonna tell him not to?Besides, the attention was… nice.No one had looked at him like that in a while.Or at least they’d been more subtle than literal Adonis, Craig Cahn.

Craig is not subtle.

At first it’s just looks: Mat catches him looking more and more, emboldened by Mat’s lack of reaction, either thinking he doesn’t notice, or picking up on the fact it doesn’t bother him.Who knows.

Then one day Craig comes in while he’s closing up.He’s smiling, looking fresh from a jog, but he’s also noticeably lacking a baby.Mat, who’s wiping down the counters, opens his mouth to comment when Craig says, “Hey, Mat, bro.Do you wanna fuck?”

Mat’s mouth works for a bit, opening and closing as he tries to formulate a response.

“What?”

Craig shrugs his shoulders as if he was asking about the weather.

“I just thought… With the pants and the bending over to let me get a look.”

Shit.

_Shit_.

“Oh.Um, I…” Mat feels intensely nervous all of a sudden, and then Craig gives him a warm grin and steps into his space.

“Yeah?” he asks, cocking his head a little to the side.

“Yeah,” Mat manages, and Craig reaches out, takes the cloth he was wiping the counters down with from his hand, setting it down on the nearest surface.Then he reaches around, pulling Mat in closer.

He smells like sweat and antiperspirant, maybe a bit like the woods.His head dips down and he undoes the apron around Mat’s waist, letting it drop to the floor before letting his mouth trail over Mat’s throat, hot breath on his skin.He sinks his teeth into Mat’s earlobe, tugging a little then speaks into his ear.

“Got somewhere more private?”

“H-here?” Mat hears himself, sounding out of breath already.

“Yeah, here,” Craig answers, then grabs his ass with both hands.

Oh, _god_.

“Storage room?” Mat suggests, taking half a step back towards the room in question.

“Yeah,” Craig agrees, and then his hands grip harder and he lifts Mat clean off the ground like it’s nothing.A surprised yelp escapes him, and he wraps his arms around Craig’s shoulders, eyes going wider and wider as he carried all the way to the storage room, then shoved up against the closing door.

He barely has a chance to process what’s happening, catches a grin—Fuck, he was showing off, and that just does things to Mat—and then Craig’s kissing him.It’s clumsy the way first kisses are, but Craig is searingly enthusiastic, and it only takes a few more kisses for them to get their mouths working together, Craig’s tongue moving in broad strokes over his own as their lips move over each other.

Craig's hands are busy keeping him held up, pinned against the door, but they still grope and squeeze at Mat's ass and thighs.Mat, on the other hand, has no such restrictions, and with the opportunity to get his hands over the local Hercules, who is he to say no?

His hands slides down off Craig's shoulders, and instead slip up under his obscenely tight tank top, rucking it up to his collarbones, exploring blindly as Craig occupies his mouth with fervent kissing.He traces his hands over Craig's hips, his abs and then up to his pecs, which are so damn plush he could probably sleep on them.He dances his fingers across their expanse, then slides them slowly down Craig's side, short nails gliding over the skin.

Craig moves away from kissing his mouth to kiss his jaw instead, then his neck, his collarbone.With a growl, he carries Mat over to one of the spare tables he keeps in the back and drops him on it.He pushes Mat so he's laying flat on it, looming over him.

 

"Bro," he half-groans, hard against Mat's hip, and wow."Lemme eat your ass?Promise it'll be good.Just, god.I've been thinking about it."

Mat's pretty sure he'd give Craig anything he wanted right now, and that’s not exactly a hardship.

“Sure.I, uh, how do you…”

Craig is already undoing Mat’s pants, pulling them down and then off.

“Turn around,” he murmurs, tongue gliding over his perfect bottom lip. Obediently, Mat rolls over onto his belly and hears Craig moan, broad, eager hands grabbing his ass and then pulling his boxer briefs down by the elastic.He squirms.Craig puts his hands on either side of his ass cheeks, using his thumbs to pull them apart.

The storage room air is cold on his bare skin, but Craig is kissing over his ass cheeks, his tongue slips out and slides slow and lazy over Mat’s hole.A groan slips free, and then he buries his face in more, teases the tip of his tongue against the pucker before pressing in with another moan.He’s overeager and sloppy for it, licking his way into Mat like he’s afraid Mat will take it away from him.He squeezes Mat’s ass tight enough to leave bruises behind.It isn’t long until Mat’s mouth is hanging open a little as he drags in gasping breaths, eyebrows drawn down into a concentrated expression, Craig still licking him open, tongue grinding over his prostate.

“Craig,” he moans, unable to stay quiet, and Craig moans in answer, pulling away to kiss his way up Mat’s back.

“You got lube?” he asks.It’s a ridiculous question.They’re in the back room of the Spoon, and Craig just randomly asked him to fuck.Why would he have lube?

Craig bites his shoulder and lets out a soft huff, kissing his way to Mat’s neck.

“I got some,” he says, and Mat resists the urge to ask why he even asked, then.“Wanna… Just in a bit.Don’t wanna ruin your taste yet.”

Mat would answer, but Craig’s already dropped back down to his knees, is already pressing his tongue back into Mat’s hole, eating him out like he’s starving and Mat’s the best meal he’s ever had. He’s moaning again, hands sliding along Mat’s calves.When he pulls away, he turns his head, pressing a smooth cheek to Mat’s skin.He can hear the rustle of fabric, and then the pop of a lid.

The first touch of a finger on his hole is cold, slicked with lube.It teases in slow circles, gradually warming as Craig kisses his way up Mat’s spine, and by the time Craig’s leaving trails of kisses on his shoulders, he’s also got his finger pressed into Mat’s ass, crooking a little as hestretches him.

“Gonna fuck you so good, Mat.‘s gonna feel amazing, bro, promise,” Craig murmurs, kissing his ear and then down his neck.He presses a second finger in.The stretch burns for a few thrusts of Craig’s fingers, but he’s being surprisingly gentle considering how bad he seems to want this.His mouth trails open-mouthed and hot over Mat’s shoulders and when Mat turns his head, Craig takes the opportunity, sliding up to kiss his mouth.

It’s electric, distracting as Craig fists a hand in his hair to keep his head in place.He starts, gasping for air when he hears the rustle of fabric.He looks down—come on, of course he does—just to watch Craig’s underwear come down and his erection bob free.Mat can feel his eyes widening.He’s not wearing his glasses, but he doesn’t need them to see that.

“Damn,” he hears himself and Craig laughs, cheeks flushing.

“Come on.Quit starin’ at it, bro.”

“Easy for you to say.That thing’s attached to you,” Mat quips and Craig laughs again, letting go of his hair to reach around and squeeze him.

“Not so bad yourself,” he points out.

“Hmmm,” Mat hums, distracted now.He leans in for another kiss, gasping a little as Craig takes this opportunity to start pushing into him; Mat finds himself going tense, mouth hanging open a little, a wordless noise slipping from between his lips.

“Yeah?” Craig murmurs against his mouth, pushing all the way in without hesitation. “Like that?”

Mat nods a little, gasping again as Craig pulls halfway out and then pushes back in hard enough to make an ache throb through him.

“Like it rough?” Craig asks, kissing him again.Mat nods, and Craig grins wolfishly against his mouth.“Knew you would.Fuckin’ knew it.Gonna fuck you so hard. Want that?”

Mat nods again, breath hitching.Craig slides almost all the way out and then shoves back in before fisting a hand in his hair and shoving him down onto the table.

“Not gonna be able to stand straight by the time I’m done with you,” Craig growls right in hisear, pinning Mat down with his own body.Mat can feel a shiver going all the way up his spine that turns into what can only be described as a whine when Craig pulls halfway out and then slams back in, grinding lazily inside of him in a way that has him seeing stars."Shit.God, Mat, you look so good like this." He grinds again and Mat yelps, hands digging into the varnished wood underneath him.The hand in his hair curls tighter as Craig ducks his head to leave rough bites all along Mat's throat.Each fresh clamp of teeth around his skin makes his dick throb delightfully.Craig seems to notice the effect the bites are having if his smug hum is any indication.

"Good, bro?" Craig asks, seemingly apropos of nothing.It takes Mat's cock-drunk mind a moment to process that he's been making noise, steady little gasps every time Craig pushes into him _just right_.It takes an even longer moment for him to realize that Craig has been seeking his approval this entire time, won't stop telling him he'll like it, asking him if it's good.He wants the praise, wants to know how fucking perfect he is.Mat is nothing if not obliging.

"Good," he manages around the tight, wanting feeling in his throat and Craig practically purrs, thrusting faster now that he knows he's doing it right."Like that but–mmm... _harder_." Instantly, like Mat's got a controller in his hand, Craig adapts, pushing in harder with each thrust, and that gets a just-slightly slurred " _Yes_ ," from him.

Craig preens, leaving kisses over any skin he can easily reach.He's gotten a little more relaxed, some of the tenseness draining out of him as Mat voices his approval.Mat will admit he can be pretty quiet, but the Spoon's closed up for the night, and the store room's walls are pretty thick anyway, so he plays it up a little, lets Craig hear just how _much_ he likes it.

The hand in his hair wanders away to his dismay, though the feeling is short-lived since it wraps around his dick instead.

"Wanna get you off," Craig says right in his ear."Wanna make you scream."He tightens his hand, then starts stroking and Mat can hear his voice hitching higher, feel the way that makes Craig grin against his ear. "You like it when I talk dirty, huh?"

Mat, too far gone and overstimulated to use his words, nods vigorously.

"God, bro.You look so good like this.All sweaty and wet for it." He runs his thumb over the pre dripping from the tip of Mat's dick, spreads it around."I'm gonna do this again. Take you home, take my time.Make you cum on my tongue, then on my dick.I wanna take you apart so bad.You gonna fucking cum for me?"

Mat's breaths spike out of him and then his hips buck as he tumbles over the edge into orgasm, spurred on by Craig's filth.Craig's groaning into his ear, fucking him sloppy through his orgasm and following soon after, leaving a trail of bites over Mat's shoulders.

Once Mat can feel his limbs again, he turns himself over and pulls Craig into a kiss.

"God damn," he whispers, voice rough.Craig starts grinning into his mouth.

"Good?" he asks.

"Yeah.God, yeah."

Craig gives a pleased humming sound and then kisses him again.


End file.
